Final Conclusion
by LnCpl. Luke Tamaken
Summary: Set after ending 9 of SFC. After finding out that Krystal joined the Starwolf team and discovering that she was treated as a traitor a week later, Fox had finally gone over the edge. Leaving a simple message about his last days living with the guilt and pain.


**Nothing much, just a little story to detour from the main storyline I guess. This is my remade version of ending 9 of SFC**

**And for the record, This types are untold stories of those lonely hearts before Christmas, not that I'm one of them of course.**

* * *

**Final Conclusion**

Fox and Falco were on the Great Fox II, both weary from fighting the spirit of Pigma Dengar on Sector Y after chasing Wolf who left with the neutralization device they retrieved not long back. Both were sitting down near the bar of the ship taking down some shots while listening to the news.

"I still can't believe Pigma was still alive even thought the guy was apparently killed by the Aparoids back then. At least he'll be silent for good" Falco said before taking his third shot.

Fox then gave out a brief chuckle as he held his glass "Totally agree with you bud. But what bothered me was that Wolf just used us" Looking down, he released a sigh "Should have known better"

"Hey, we all make mistakes. The least is that he didn't return to finish us off"

"You're right. But he has the device and his team. He'll surely use it to get to the Anglar emperor and finish this war"

"Probably did it to clear their bounties by the looks of it." He added as he watched the news report before Fox noticed the TV

'Today will be an unforgettable event for all of Lylat as the Anglars were finally defeated after the death of their leader on the seas of Venom a few hours ago. And the team responsible for this victory will be quite shocking for most of us. It's none other than the Mercenary team Starwolf'

"See what I mean" Fox commented while his arm pointed to the TV

'Mr. O'Donnell, how were you able to reach the Anglar base below the Venomian sea? It was well known that Venom's bodies of water were highly acidic and corrosive.'

'Well, we were able to recover a device that could neutralize the acidity of the Venomian sea somewhere in Titania. I believe that the creator of the device was the infamous Dr. Andross himself. Though he has finished the device, we were the first to put it to the test'

'I see. I think Andross wasn't all that evil after all. But you also realized that your actions could have costed your freedom. You were, at the time, the most wanted man on Corneria'

'Actions like these all have their risks and sometimes taking the risk pays off. We did this because we wanted to stop the Anglars from causing panic and fear across the system. We care for the Lylatians and we swore to protect them at all costs'

"LIES! LIES I TELL YOU!" Falco shouted while slamming his hands to the table

"Nothing more than a good ol' fashioned liar"

'Seems your actions caught the eyes of the Corneria military and the people of Lylat for your goodwill. You're pretty lucky to have such a crew'

'The team would not be as it is without my loyal crew at my side. And now we have a new member to add up to our strength'

'You've seemed to pick up fast Mr. O'Donnell. Could you kindly introduce the new member to the whole of Corneria?'

'I'll let Panther introduce the new member. He requested it after all'

'I am honored to introduce to all of you the newest and proudest member of the Starwolf team. She's none other than Krystal'

Fox's ears perked up instantly the moment he heard her name.

"Oh crud..."

'Ms. Krystal?! Well, that's a big shock. I thought you were still a Starfox team member?'

'Well, used to anyway. Mr. McCloud dismissed me from the team months ago, saying it was for 'my own safety'. But I like to think otherwise, I'm no ordinary woman, I'm a hardened fighter who will take the risks of combat. And Starwolf was my ticket to that'

"But I only did it just to protect you. Not push you away"

'But that's all behind me now. And I cannot wait to serve Lylat with the Starwolf team'

'I have one more question before we end, what do you think Mr. McCloud will feel once he finds out you joined up with your former team's rival?'

'I... I can't say. I just wish him the best. That's all'

'Can I ask another, I promise this will be the last'

'Go ahead'

'What if Mr. McCloud was watching us at this very instant, and let's say he reacted, what will you say?'

'If ever he's watching, I hope that he'll be alright. His team is still the best out there and I know he'll find better recruits'

'Well there you have it folks. The new heroes of Lylat, Team Starwolf'

Falco switched of the TV set before placing the remote aside. Fox was just staring at his glass, moving it around slowly.

Noticing Fox, he snapped his fingers in front of his face to break the trance. The vulpine came back to reality as he looked at Falco

"Fox? You OK back there?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. So Falco, you want to head back to Corneria or visit a good place before heading back?"

"Maybe we should go back to Corneria. Peppy would sure want to see us after this."

"Probably the last time he'll hear from us again"

"The last time?"

"Well, I've decided to disband the Starfox team for good. This system deserves a team better than us"

"But Fox, fighting was your life. You were the bravest man I've known and the best darn pilot around."

"But Krystal gave meaning to it. The love I had for her would never be measured. But she's gone..."

Falco could see the tears sliding down his friend's cheeks as he placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey, you're still the Fox I know. The friend I can rely on. When we land on Corneria, let's have some fun to ease up. How's that sound?"

"Thanks but I'd prefer to spend some time alone. ROB, set coordinates to Corneria"

"Affirmative. Coordinates set. ETA 1 hour"

Fox went back to his quarters after a short while, leaving Falco on the bridge. As he headed back to his room, the truth finally haunted him and his inner self. The outcome of his selfish action was now taking its devastating toll on the heart-broken vulpine. Every beat of his heart was painful and intolerable as if it was being stabbed, shot and ripped open by the guilt and pain of the sad realization. His clenched hand was over his chest as his head bowed down, pained.

He reached his quarters as he locked the door behind him. He leaned on the steel door back first as he slid down to the floor, his hands covering his face as he started to cry. His sacrifice was mistaken and now he had to live with the truth that she's not coming back for him anymore. Everything he lived for and wanted to die for was gone. Krystal, the heavenly vixen that made life worth living for was gone. And he had done so deliberately.

_I did it to protect you! To keep you safe! I never wanted to push you away. I only did that to spare you from the dangers a mercenary would face._

His thought only made the pain worse. Everything was taken away from him, his family, the name of the team, and now the blue vixen of his dreams. He finally realized that there was nothing and no-one worth living for. Nothing worth dying for. Nothing...

* * *

Corneria National Military Headquarters, Corneria City

2100 Hours

The Great Fox II slowly docked on the massive bay of the military base as the moon shone bright. It was the going to be the last time the ship saw service with the team before retiring and becoming a public museum of the Starfox team. Fox and Falco were walking through the gateway as military personnel looked at them, some saluting while others greeted them by first or last name. They just walked casually towards the entrance of the dock lounge as Peppy waited for their arrival.

"Fox. Falco. Good to see both of you again" He said while looking at the two

"Good to see you again old-timer." Falco replied as he looked at the well-aged hare "Thing getting busy around here?"

"Well yes. The Corneria Military organized a party for all personnel and soldiers for a job well done during the Anglar blitz. The two of you are invited of course, as well as Starwolf"

Peppy noticed Fox's mood changed as he walked closer to him before placing his hands on his shoulders

"Anything wrong Fox?"

"Nothing Peppy. Nothing's wrong" He replied, his head bowing down.

"Not convincing Fox. Tell me what's wrong" He asked again. This time, the vulpine took his hands and moved them aside as he turned and started to walk away

"I'm sorry Peppy. I don't want to talk. Please, leave me alone" He said before leaving the lounge, leaving the two behind as Peppy looked at the door

"This is about Krystal, isn't it Falco?"

"He was crushed when he heard the news. I'm worried about him, he's been acting off all day"

"The poor guy. He just wanted to protect her..."

* * *

One week later

Falco was sitting on the seat of his custom-built motorcycle as he tried to contact Fox. It was a week after the war and Falco was getting worried about him, he hadn't answered all his calls and rarely went out from his home during that period. After another futile attempt to call him, he decided to go check on him personally. Placing his phone on his pocket, he wore his helmet and started the engine. After some checks, he accelerated the throttle as his bike moved for the highway. The clear lanes were typical in the early-afternoon with most Cornerians still working while others took advantage of the openness. Racing at over 50 MPH, he would easily get there in ten minutes...

Outside the McCloud residence, a man wielding a baton was knocking on the door as he called out Fox's name. He then turned around as he saw Falco park his bike on the driveway as he removed his helmet.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"I don't know Falco. Fox hasn't come out of his house for a week and I'm starting to worry about him." The middle-aged canine replied. Falco started to knock on the door before grabbing the knob and started to move it. After a while, the knob turned as Falco pushed the door aside while they entered the house.

Inside, Harry turned on the lights as it revealed the inside of the house. It was somewhat a mess, pieces of papers scattered on the floor while beer bottles filled the counters of the kitchen. The TV was still on as it showed the videos of the team during celebrations and the likes. From parties to annual events, the two just watched the clips being shown until they saw a recently recorded video of Fox facing the camera. He was fighting back tears as he tried to talk to the camera

'_It hurts so much to find out everyone hates her. The feeling is just horrible and I can't seem to cope up with it. Living has been a chore than a will already, continuing life without her is just too painful to accept. If anyone hears this, this may be the last time you'll all hear from me again._'

The sense of worry and despair loomed above the two as they looked at each other. The chilling last words came to haunt them as they kept searching for clues about the video. As they reached the kitchen, a knife laid still on the floor. Falco took it as he saw the blood marks on its sharpened edge. He shook his head in disbelief before facing Harry

"Something's not right. Harry, call help. I'll look for Fox." He said as the canine nodded. While he took the time to call, Falco headed to the second floor. He was getting even more worried when he saw the long blood trail on the walls that led to the second floor. His pace quickened until he reached the upper floor where the blood trail continued to the bathroom. He slowly approached the door already tainted with blood smears. Turning the blood stained knob, the door opened as he entered inside the bloodied room. Looking around, he saw the open medical cabinet with gauze dangling outside. Curious, he looked inside the cabinet and saw gauze, used cotton and an opened Betadine bottle

"Seems that Fox cleaned his wounds. What the hell is happening to him?" He said to himself as he continued to check the cabinet. After a while, he saw a small capsule lying on the bottom.

"What do we have here?" he asked as he pulled the two parts before shaking the contents to his hand. It was a silverish-gray powder that gave chills to his spine, the color of standard powdered cyanide.

He immediately walked to the hallway before seeing the partially opened door of Fox's room in the far end. He slowly walked towards the door as thoughts ran through his mind. Not soon, he was standing in front of his room as the white door is all that separates him from Fox. He cleared his throat before raising his left arm and started to push the door slowly.

"Fox? Buddy? You he-" He called as the door swung open. He was frozen, as if paralyzed, to the scene that he was seeing. His personal TV was on with personal videos of Krystal playing while papers litter across the room. Fox was slouching forward as his right arm rested on his desk while his left dangled freely on his side.

He walked towards his friend as the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place. He walked closer before noticing a blaster held by his left hand, immediately shattering any hope he had. All that he did was run towards the vulpine's side as tears welled up in his eyes. He then kneeled down as he grabbed the shoulders of Fox before pushing him back to the seat, revealing the truth

The vulpine's eyes were open, tears still fresh in his lifeless eyes. Falco just stared at his eyes before bowing down as he shook his head in disbelief.

"How is this possible? Fox... How could you?!" He muttered as he stood up. On the desk, a memory card caught his attention as he reached for the blood-stained plastic card. He took out his wrist reader and inserted the card to the port before playing the recorded voice message:

_To anyone who can hear this,_

_By the time you open this memory card, I am hopefully dead. The pain was too much to bear and nothing went right after what I did months ago._

_I couldn't escape from the truth. Krystal was gone. __I found that she joined Starwolf not long after I dismissed her._ It was painful to find out that she didn't understand why I did it. Why I sacrificed our relationship for her own safety... It was unbearable.

_I already disbanded my team, feeling that the Lylat system deserves a better Mercenary team like Starwolf. Peppy and Slippy were gone which only left me and Falco on the team. It would be questionable how would a two-man army __with a captain whose heart was torn to pieces_ fight against a four-man Merc team or a battalion of enemy ships and survive. But either way, the Starfox team is history, and it'll stay that way

_But... if only I haven't kicked her out... If only I had listened to her pleas... If only I wasn't scared to lose her someday, she'd still be here with the team... with me. And now, Lylat despises her. Proclaiming her as a traitor to my team. She may have resisted those but it tore me apart. They hated her, despised her, treated her like a traitor. And I was responsible for her fate._

_I've isolated myself from the outside world. The guilt and shame was too much for me to take. Everywhere I go, I could hear people mumble about Krystal betraying Starfox... betraying me. Everytime I hear that, I get torn more and more until I broke down. It hurts... It hurts so much..._

_I couldn't take the overwhelming pain anymore. I tried to cut my wrist but I stopped when I saw blood. I quickly went upstairs and patched it up. Telling myself this wasn't right. But after that, I just wanted to end this painlessly. I left and bought some cyanide capsules from a private dealer and stashed them in my medical cabinet._

_I had made my choice. I couldn't stand to live anymore with the fact that I was the source of her pain. The damage I've done to her... I couldn't forgive myself. All that's left is to take my own life away. To escape the shame and guilt I've bore. And the pain I've inflicted to her_

_To the Starfox team, I hope that you'll all be able to move on with your new lives. It was fun serving the Lylat during these brief but memorable moments together. _

_To Starwolf, I wish you all the best in succeeding my team and in guarding the system. I hope that all of you will stick to your words and not just to clear your bounties._

_To Falco, I'm sorry buddy. I couldn't take it anymore. I hope that you'll understand. I wanted to get out of this spiral dive and taking my life away is all that's left to rid me of the pain. And Falco, please take care of Krystal for me. If ever she breaks from the public, be the first one to comfort her and protect her. Please be there for her always._

_To Krystal, I'm so sorry. I had let fear take over me and it was me that placed you where you are now. Hated, despised, treated like a traitor... I'm sorry Krystal... I'm sorry. All I ask is that you find a place in your heart to forgive me of what I've done to you. I never wanted to push you away, I never wanted to leave you behind, I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry Krystal. Forgive me... forgive me..._

_To the person who is listening to this, please tell my neighbor, Harry Benenzo, about what happened. I'm sure he knows what to do with my body._

_This is my conclusion. This is my end. Farewell everyone._

The recording stopped. The room remained silent again. Falco bowed his head down as he removed the memory card from the reader. He bit his beak as he gave the lifeless vulpine one more look before carrying his body in his arms...

Harry was standing outside together with the paramedics and two officers as they waited for Falco to come out from the house. After a few moments, the smile on the canine's face faded as Falco walked outside, head bowed down, with the body of Fox in his arms. The crowd outside were silenced immediately at the sight of the dead fox. The paramedics immediately took out their stretcher as they approached the avian who was dragging his feet slowly.

Falco was just looking down at the ground. He wasn't thinking of anything else but that message. The paramedics were in front of him as he looked at them, the look of sadness and grief in his eyes gave chills down their spines as they placed his body on the metal stretcher. The gentle blowing of the wind was all that gave sound to the saddening scene as the fading sounds of the sirens filled the air. Then silence took over once more...


End file.
